


The Accident

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-13
Updated: 2007-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: "...When you party with Death Eaters, something bad is going to happen..."





	1. Escape from Imprisonment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

The torches that lined the walls flickered, making odd shadows on the ceiling. The dark haired man sitting in the corner was silent, listening to the rumbling of his stomach. What time was it? Where was that accursed elf?

Pop! A house elf apparated into the middle of the room.

"Sporky, why haven't you brought my dinner?", the man asked, noticing the elf's empty hands. Sporky bowed low, trembling.

"My apologies Master Phil," he stammered. "Your dinner is not quite ready yet, but Sporky's afraid we have much bigger problems at the moment!"

The man's eyes seemed to flash red for a moment. More important than his dinner? Didn't the stupid creature realise how starving he was?

Sporky noticed the evil gaze, but he was far too used to it to become more frightened than he already was.

"Master Phil, we must flee. The day we've always feared has come. Somebody knows you exist! Somebody has tipped off the Ministry itself, and they're knocking on the front door as we speak!"

Now Phil was interested.

"Good!", he snarled. "Let them come! Perhaps they can finally bust me out of this accursed prison... And tell me who my parents are."

Sporky's bright green eyes became filled with pity, but he had orders to obey.

"No sir, 'tis _not_ a good thing-- the Ministry will kill you, or at least send you off to Azkaban if they find out who you are! And you are going to be free in a moment anyway... Master Draco says Sporky must take you away. We can't risk you being discovered."

However, this only made Phil angrier.

"OH YEAH?! 'GOING TO BE FREE'-- RUBBISH! MORE LIKE YOU'RE TAKING ME FROM ONE PRISON TO ANOTHER! HOW CAN THE MINISTRY FIND ME IN HERE ANYWAY?! IT'S SOUND PROOF, UNPLOTTABLE, UNDETECTABLE, THE ONLY ENTRANCE IS BY HOUSE-ELF APPARITION..."

"Sporky's sorry, Master Phil," the elf said gently. "But we really do have to go."

And with that, Sporky snapped his fingers, and Phil found himself magically bound to him as though they were tied together with an invisible rope. A second snap of the fingers, and the two comrades were disillusioned. A third snap... And they were gone.


	2. A Place to Hide

The first thing that struck Phil was the smell. He had never smelled anything like it before in his life, and it was a while before he realised it was fresh air.

"Where are we?", he asked Sporky, taking in his surroundings.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," replied the disembodied voice to his left. (They were both still disillusioned). "Or, to be more specific, the Slytherin common room. Master Scorpius will have to hide you for a while while Master Draco and Mistress Pansy deal with the Ministry."

"Oh yeah," Phil replied sarcastically. "I'll just hide under his bed for the rest of my life."

Ignoring him, Sporky pulled him over toward a large silver door nearby. Inside they found several Slytherin boys asleep. Sporky gently poked the sleeping figure of Scorpius Malfoy until he awoke.

"Uuuuuuuuungh?", the boy said vaguely.

"Master Scorpius," whispered Sporky. "The Ministry has arrived at your manor. We must find somewhere else to hide Master Phil."

Scorpius's eyes grew wide. Although he couldn't see either of them, he was very familiar with his house elf's magic, and was able to deduce both of their presences.

"Are you serious?", he said in a hushed voice.

"Indeed," Sporky replied gravely. "Could you perhaps hide him here?"

"Oh great," snapped Phil. "So I really am going to end up hiding under his bed!"

"No," muttered Scorpius. "Here won't work... But there's a room in the castle... They call it the Room of Requirement... Very few students know about it, and it'll do whatever you want it to... Here, disillusion me too, and I can take you there."

Sporky obeyed. The loud snap of his fingers awoke most of Scorpius's dormmates, but that didn't really matter since the three of them were unable to be seen.

Although Phil was magically tied to Sporky and therefore forced to follow Scorpius-- not to mention on his way to a new prison-- he couldn't help smiling as he strolled the corridors of Hogwarts. This was the most free he had ever felt in his life. The concepts of windows, doors, and wide open space were new to him, and he loved it.

"Here we are," Scorpius hissed.  "Now listen-- we need to walk past it three times, focusing hard on what we want... Don't just think 'somewhere for Phil to hide'-- remember to include stuff like 'nobody can get in except for Scorpius Malfoy and Sporky the house-elf', and stuff like that."

Sporky took the boy's advice, but Phil kept his mind blank, simply to be uncooperative. However, his efforts were for nothing. A door soon materialized, and when they walked inside they found a beautiful room, ideal for Phil to hide long-term in.

The room was lined with books. The Malfoys had never thought to forbid Sporky from teaching Phil how to read, so when Phil demanded that Sporky do so, the servant had no choice. In addition, the room included a restroom, a dresser full of robes, a self-operating washing machine and dryer, a sink, a cupboard full of dishes and silverware, a refridgerator that was constantly refilling itself, a large wooden desk, and several comfy looking armchairs.

Taking all this in, Phil's anger at being locked up again instantly vanished. He could live in here forever! It had everything he could possibly need! Not to mention all those books he couldn't wait to get his hands on...

"Is this room to your liking, Master Phil?", Sporky asked.

"Yes," Phil replied. "Yes it is!"


	3. The Diary

As the days went on, Phil grew happier and happier. He was physically incapable of leaving the room; the door wouldn't open for him, he had no ways of apparating out, and there were no secret passageways; but Phil didn't care. The Room of Requirement proved to be far, _far_ better living quarters than the tiny, secret dungeon in Malfoy Manor.

The man soon learned that he could manipulate his room to suit his desires. For example, if he approached the refridgerator and politley asked, "May I have a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of pumpkin juice, please?"; or gazed up at one of the many bookshelves that lined the walls and said, "Say old chap, might I have a look at Humphrey Belcher's autobiography?"; his wish would be fufilled.

Phil spoke to the bookshelves often. This was the first time in his life that he truly got to read for fun, or put his reading skills to the test, and he found it to be an extremley enjoyable pastime.

"I'd like the diary again, if you please," he said to the bookshelves on the fourth day.

The diary was a thick, green leather bound book with a silver serpent decorated on the spine. Scrawled along the bottom of the back cover were the words _This diary is the property of the Half-Blood Prince_.

Phil didn't know who the Half-Blood Prince was, but he soon realised that his diary was a real page turner, and it quickly became his favorite book. According to the diary, the Half-Blood Prince had been a Death Eater-- an actual follower of the famous, long dead Lord Voldemort. This made the diary feel very much like an adventure story, but there was some romance and drama in it as well. Day after day Phil poured over the big green book, reading about how Voldemort ordered the Prince to do this or that; how the Prince's greatest rival stole the love of his life from him; how the Prince ended up agreeing to work for the great Albus Dumbledore...

There was one passage in particular that Phil was especially fond of, although he couldn't quite explain why. He just seemed to connect with it for some reason.

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night was a dreadful mess. I'm not trying to blame Yaxley for what happened, but anyone in their right mind should know that when you party with Death Eaters, something bad is going to happen._

_I don't know what the Dark Lord had against that muggle woman, (what was her name again? Cole?), but he was certaintly overjoyed when he murdered her yesterday. So overjoyed, that Yaxley suggested we all head over to his place and hold a celebratory party in the Dark Lord's honor. To my great surprise, the Dark Lord gave his consent._

_I knew this was a bad idea, but I kept my mouth shut and tagged along. Little did I know how much of a bad idea it was going to turn out to be._

_The Dark Lord was... Not himself that night. I know why, of course-- Bella kept slipping firewhisky into his butterbeer, I'm certain of it. She can deny it all she wants, but I practically saw her do it every five minutes. Bella and I were the only sober ones at that party, which is scary because it means she knew exactly what she was doing._

_Now, it's not exactly a secret that she loves the Dark Lord more than she could ever love her husband, but I never imagined that she would actually take it that far. I had a couple of rows with Rodolphus because I was trying to keep him out of the back room; although now that I think about it, it may have been better to let him walk in on them._

_I must confess that I am scared... Doesn't she know what could happen? Isn't she aware of the consequences? But I suppose it doesn't matter... What's done is done. However, I do fear for the child, if there even shall be one._

_Well, I think I'm going to bed now. I haven't slept for about a week now._

_~The Half-Blood Prince_

Phil read, and read, and read... Some nights he even feel asleep in his favorite armchair, the book still open on his lap, and his eyes glowing red...


	4. Weasley's Surveillence Law

"Why that's _brilliant_!", Kingsley Shacklebolt exclaimed. "Absolutley brilliant! Why didn't I think of it? I should've thought of it a long time ago!"

Ronald Weasley grinned sheepishly.

"I shall run your proposal by the Wizengamont," Kingsley said.

"Thank you sir," Ron replied. "The other Aurors and I just couldn't help noticing that even now when You-Know-Who's been dead for several years, old Death Eaters keep trying to come back to power and continue their reign..."

"So naturally, having everybody branded with the Dark Mark under constant surveillance is the best way to prevent this problem."

"Yes Minister, that's what I thought."

"Well I think it's brilliant," said Kingsley, smiling warmly. "And I'm going to do everything in my power to get this law passed!"

By the end of the week, the law was indeed passed, approved by the Wizengamont with a nearly unanimous vote. However, there was a slightly unfair edge to the law: the people they were surveilling didn't know they were being surveillenced.

It was Harry Potter, the Head Auror, who discovered the Malfoys' secret. It wasn't difficult, considering that both Lucius and his son Draco were branded by the Dark Mark.

"This is odd," Harry muttered, sitting in his office and pouring over the surveillence data. "They're always shouting stuff like 'Sporky, go feed Phil!'... Who's Phil?"

A familiar looking owl landed on his desk. Harry took the scroll tied to it's leg and read it.

_Harry dear, will you be coming home soon? It's late, and you're dinner's getting cold._

_-Love from Ginny_

Harry checked his watch. It was indeed getting late. He picked up two pieces of parchment. On the first, he wrote back to his wife.

_My apologies, darling. I'll be home in just a moment._

_< 3 Harry_

On the other, he wrote a letter to the Minister of Magic.

_Mr. Shacklebolt:_

_I suggest we look into the Malfoys a little bit closer. Their surveillence data has revealved evidence of someone in the household named Phil, but I can find no records or traces of him._

_-Harry Potter, Head of the Auror Office_

The very next day, Ministry officials came knocking on the Malfoys' front door. They searched for a good three hours, but found nothing of interest.


	5. Parseltongue

_Dear Diary,_

_I finally decided to confront Bella today. She and I are the only ones who remember what happened at Yaxley's party, but she's getting quite big now, and Rodolphus is probably aware that it is not his doing._

_The left side of my face is rather sore now, but I am thankful that it was merley a slap as opposed to, say, the Cruciatus Curse._

_That child... That poor, poor child... How will it turn out? The Dark Lord is, after all, not completley human..._

_~The Half-Blood Prince_

Phil heard the sound of the door opening, and quickly snapped the diary shut.

"Don't worry, it's just me," came the voice of Scorpius.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Phil could tell something was wrong by the look on Scorpius's face.

"They found your old room," the boy said quietly. "The Ministry force fed Sporky Veritaserum... And now Dad and Grampa are being taken away for questioning."

"Aw, poor Sporky," said Phil.

"Poor _Sporky_?!", Scorpius shouted. "What about my father?! What about Grampa?!"

"They never treated me any good," Phil said with a shrug.

Scorpius gave Phil a look of pure hatred.

"I should turn you in," he said softly. "It's you they want. If I turn you in they'll let them go."

"You wouldn't!", Phil shrieked.

"Oh yeah?", said Scorpius. " _Serpensortia_!"

A snake slithered out of the end of Scorpius's wand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", shouted Phil.

"Wanted dead or alive, Phil!", Scorpius replied.

The snake reered back, ready to strike...

"No...", Phil begged. "No! Please! Don't kill me!"

The snake stopped moving. Scorpius was staring at Phil, horrorstruck.

"Well how about that!", the snake said in surprise. "You speak!"

"Well how about _that_!", Phil said in even bigger surprise. " _You_ speak!"

"Duh, of course I speak," said the snake. "And I'm starving!"

"W-well, here," said Phil, inching toward the refridgerator. "'Ello fridge, might I get a mouse for my friend here?"

The refridgerator door opened, revealing a live mouse. Phil gave it to the snake, who swallowed it whole.

"Mmmmmm! Thanks chap."

"Uh, anytime."

"STOP IT ALREADY!", Scorpius cried hysterically. "YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT!"

"What are you talking about?", Phil demanded. "It's not my fault the snake can talk!"

"The snake can't talk, you ignorant fool-- you're a Parselmouth!"

"Wha--? NO WAY!"

"Yes way!"

"Cool! Maybe I'm distantly related to Salazar Slytherin!"

"I doubt it," Scorpius said skeptically. "The Dark Lord was the last remaining descendant of Slytherin."

"Maybe I'm related to You-Know-Who then," said Phil jokingly.

"Nobody's related to You-Know-Who," said Scorpius seriously.

"Say mates, how do I get out of this room?", the snake piped up.


	6. Scorpius's Threat

The pear in the giant painting giggled as Scorpius tickled it. The boy then roughly pushed the frame aside and climbed through the secret passageway into the Hogwarts kitchens.

"WINKY!", he shouted.

A house-elf came scurrying up to him.

"Yes sir? What can Winky do for you?"

"I need your help," Scorpius said. "My father and my grampa have been taken to the Ministry for questioning, and the only way to rescue them is to turn Phil in."

Winky let out a gasp.

"But sir, you musn't!"

"There's no other way... They found his room and everything. They already know he exists, so it's only a matter of time before he gets captured anyway."

"They found his room?! But how?!"

"Your son was force fed Veritaserum."

"NO! NOT SPORKY!"

"Calm down, he's perfectly fine now," Scorpius said coldy. "Of course, if you refuse to help me, that may no longer be the case."

Winky's eyes grew wide with terror, and she began to whimper.

"Did... Did sir just threaten Winky?"

"Yes, I suppose I did," said Scorpius, looking amused.

Winky fell onto the floor, sobbing, "Not Winky's Sporky... Not Winky's Sporky..."

"You have twenty four hours to make your decision," said Scorpius. And with that he turned to leave, as the other kitchen elves gathered around, trying to hoist Winky to her feet.  



	7. Kidnapped!

As much as Phil loved the Room of Requirement, he had to admit that he would get lonley from time to time. That was no longer a problem anymore, as the serpent Scorpius produced, (who's name turned out to be Laygleswan), decided to stay.

"Will you fetch me another mouse, Phil?"

"Sure thing, Layggy. Pass me the diary?"

"You got it, mate."

It may have been a slightly odd friendship, but it was a true one.

**_***_ **

"Well?", demanded Scorpius.

"Very well," said Winky sadly. "Winky will help you."

"Excellent. I will come fetch you at 3:00."

"3:00 tommorrow?"

"3:00 in the morning, tonight."

"But Winky needs her sleep, sir!"

"Go ahead and sleep then. I'll wake you up."

Scorpius's Disillusionment Charm was not as powerful as Sporky's, but he was an expert at sneaking out at night. He went to the kitchens, awoke Winky, and then the two of them made their way to the Room of Requirement.

Phil was dozing in his favorite armchair, Laygleswan curled up in his lap.

" _Silencio_ ," Scorpius whispered, pointing his wand at the two snoozing figures. Phil's snores died instantly.

"Now bind them to you," Scorpius ordered Winky. The terrified elf obeyed.

"Excellent... Now can you apparate me and Phil to the Ministry?"

"What of the snake, sir?"

"Leave it be. Apparate us now!"

"Yes sir!"

_Pop_! The sounnd of appiration awoke Phil, but he was unable to scream. Laygleswan was also awakened, but didn't have enough time to act.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!", he gasped. "PHIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	8. A Shocking Discovery

There was a knock on Kingsley Shacklebolt's door.

"Minister! It's me, Scorpius Malfoy! I've brought Phil like I promised you in my letter!"

Kingsley opened the door.

"That better be him," he said grimly. "I'm not accustomed to staying up this late-- or encouraging students to sneak out of school in the dead of night."

He gestered for Scorpius, Winky, and Phil to follow him, and the four of them made their way to the prisoner holding room. Draco, Lucius, and Sporky were asleep in one cell. This was a shock for Phil-- since when did they decide to capture Sporky as well?

"What's that, sir?" Scorpius asked, as Kingsley pulled an odd object out of his robes. It resembled a drumstick, except there was a slit on the side of it.

"It's an Identifier," the Minister replied. "Depending on how many times you swish it, it'll give a background check on everyone nearby. See, I swish it once for everyone within one meter..."

A slip of parchment came out of the Identifier's slit.

"Winky the house-elf," Kingsley read. "Daughter of Blinky the house-elf and Wawa the house-elf... Sporky the house-elf, son of Dobby the house-elf and Winky the house-elf... Lucius Malfoy, son of Abraxas Malfoy and Angeline Malfoy... Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy... Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy and Pansy Malfoy... Yours truly, son of Orlando Shacklebolt and Amelia Shacklebolt... And..."

He stopped.

"No...", he whispered. "This cannot be..."

"What does it say, sir?", Scorpius asked. Phil, still silenced, said nothing, but a sense of excitement and suspense was pulsing through him. Finally, at long last, he was going to find out who his parents were...

"Necrophilist Riddle," said Kingsley Shacklebolt slowly. "Son of Tom Riddle Jr. and Bellatrix Lestrange."


	9. Escape from Imprisonment Again

The shock was too much. No... It couldn't be... It was _impossible_... He, Phil, the accident produced at Yaxley's party? He, Phil, the son of Lord Voldemort himself? He, Phil, the baby the Half-Blood Prince wrote about in his diary?

No. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be.

And yet...

The way his eyes glowed red when he was excited or angry... His terriby pale complexion... His ability to speak Parseltongue... It all fit, and yet...

No. It was impossible.

Kingsley locked him in the same cell as Lucius, Draco, and Sporky.

"I suggest you go back to school now," he said to Scorpius. "I think I'll be heading home in a moment anyway."

"Yes sir," Scorpius replied. "Take me back, Winky."

Winky nodded, and the two of them dissaparated. Not long afterward, Kingsley did the same, and Phil found himself feeling very much alone.

Now he knew. Now he knew why they kept him locked up. Why they never told him who his parents were. Why they always refused to answer all of his questions about his past...

He gently shook Sporky until he awoke.

"Master Phil!", the elf gasped. "What are you doing here?!"

_I've been silenced_ , Phil mouthed. Sporky snapped his fingers.

"Thanks," Phil said. "How did you get locked up? I thought they left you at home!"

"This morning Mistress Pansy ordered Sporky to try and rescue Master Draco and Master Lucius," Sporky explained. "Sporky was able to apparate _into_ the cell, but he cannot apparate _out_!"

"Figures," said Phil bitterly.

"But sir, how did _you_ get stuck here?", Sporky asked.

"Scorpius," Phil replied simply. A long silence followed.

"Sporky?", said Phil slowly. "Why didn't you tell me? That I was an accident? That You-Know-Who was my father and my mother was a Death Eater?"

Sporky's eyes grew wide with terror.

"Y-y-you f-found out? B-b-b-but h-how?"

"Shacklebolt had an Identifier."

"Master Draco forbidded Sporky from letting you find out! And now Sporky has failed!"

The elf began banging his head against the wall, screaming "BAD SPORKY! BAD SPORKY! BAD SPORKY...!", over and over again.

"Sporky, _stop it_ ," said Phil sternly. However, it was too late; the noise awoke the two Malfoys.

"Scorpius captured me and brought me here," Phil snapped before either of them could ask. "He thought Shacklebolt would let you guys go if he had me."

Draco and Lucius sat there with identical, dumb looks of horror on their faces.

"And I know about my parents," he added, just to be obnoxious.

Their expressions grew even dumber and more horrified.

"We need to get out of this cell," said Lucius. "Then we can discuss this."

"Nah, really?", Phil snarled sarcastically. "And how are we gonna do that?"

"Why don't you figure something out by yourself for once?", spat Draco. "We've been working our backsides off trying to get out of here, and for what? Go ahead mister son of the Dark Lord! Bust us out!"

Phil's eyes glowed scarlet with rage.

"You've tried apparating?", he asked.

"Yes," said Draco.

"You've tried 'accio cell key'?"

"Yes," said Lucius.

"You've tried blasting a hole through the ceiling and summoning some broomsticks?"

"Yes sir," said Sporky.

"You've tried using Imperio on someone who has a key?"

"Yes, yes, yes, we've tried everything!", said Draco impatiently.

"How about picking the lock?"

Nobody answered.

"You haven't tried picking the lock?", Phil asked.

"You mean... Like a muggle?", Lucius said, looking at Phil as though he had just suggested something completley unreasonable.

"Yeah, why not?", Phil replied, growing excited.

Draco and Lucius looked as though they'd rather sprint down Knockturn Alley in nothing but hot pink Speedos, but Phil and Sporky were positivley delighted by the idea of potential escape.

"Sporky, can I borrow your safety pin?", Phil asked.

"But... But it's the only thing holding Sporky's tablecloth on!", the elf stammered. Phil rolled his eyes.

"Oh Sporky, yours is so tiny you could cover it up with one hand... Just for a moment."

Bright red with embarassment and trying to ignore the Malfoys' laughter, Sporky unpinned his clothing substitute and gave Phil what he needed.

"Do you even know how to pick a lock?", Draco asked skeptically in between giggles.

"Sure," said Phil. "There was a muggle studies textbook in the Room of Requirement."

_Click_! The cell door creaked open. Phil gave Sporky his safety pin back.

"Sorry it's a tad bent up, mate."

"Not to worry, sir!", Sporky replied, hastily repinning himself.

"You can apparate us back now that we're out of the cell, right Sporky?"

"Yes, Sporky thinks so, Master Phil..."

_Pop_!


	10. Home

"DRACO!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Pansy shouted, throwing herself into her husband's arms. "And Lucius, you're okay too..."

Nobody was paying any attention to Sporky or Phil.

"Will you take me back to the Room of Requirement, Sporky?"

"Certaintly, Master Phil."

_Pop_!

Phil threw open the door and cried, "LAYGLESWAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"PHIL!!!!!!!!!!!!", shouted the snake. "YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Before long, Phil, Sporky, and Laygleswan all found themselves in a bone crushing group hug.

It was in that moment that Phil realised this was his real family. Sporky and Laygleswan were the only living creatures who had ever cared about Phil, as well as the only living creatures Phil had ever cared about. (Well, no-- Sporky's father had been the same way, but he was gone now.)

And the Room of Requirement-- this was his real home, not the Malfoy Manor.

This was where he belonged. This was who he belonged with.

"I love you guys," he whispered. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"That's good," Sporky said. "That you can love... It means you won't follow in your father's footsteps."  



	11. Epilogue

Less than a week later, a trial took place. These were the Wizengamont's verdicts:

**\+ Necrophilist Riddle was sentenced to one month in Azkaban for breaking out of the Ministry of Magic's prisoner holding room, and trying to live in the Room of Requirement, which was intended for the Hogwarts students' use. However, upon his release, he was allowed to live in a hut nearby Rubeus Hagrid, still on the Hogwarts grounds. Laygleswan became his roommate.**

**\+ Scorpius Malfoy was sent to the Azkaban Juvenille Facility for the remainder of the school year for attempted murder (trying to set Laygleswan on Necrophilist). Once released, he was put under temporary care of a foster family.**

**\+ Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and Pansy Malfoy-- all of which lived in the Malfoy Manor-- were sentenced to ten years in Azkaban for the unfair imprisonment of Necrophilist Riddle.**

**\+ Sporky the house-elf was cleared of all charges. Rather than accusing him of being an accomplice of the Malfoys, the Wizengamont understood an elf's lack of ability to disobey orders. With all of his masters except Necrophilist in jail, Sporky decided to live in the hut with him and Laygleswan. He returned to the Malfoy Manor only once a week to keep the place clean and functional.**

**\+ Winky the house-elf was also cleared of all charges instead of being accused of Scorpius Malfoy's accomplice, for the same reasons. She continued to work in the Hogwarts kitchens, and regularly gave free food to her son and his roommates.**

It wasn't until all the Malfoys were done serving their time that Lucius, Narcissa (who I realise didn't play any part in this story, really), Draco, Pansy, Scorpius, and Sporky moved back to the Manor.

Necrophilist indeed did not follow in his father's footsteps; on the contrary, he eventually proved himself to be a valuable contribution to the Auror department. He and Laygleswan lived in their hut until they day they died.

The Half-Blood Prince's diary remained abandoned and forgotten, never to be finished, or at least read again by someone else.

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night Bella came knocking on my door with a bundle wrapped up in her arms._

_"Take it," she said._

_"And what would I want with it?", I asked._

_"I don't care," she replied. "Keep it. Sell it. Dround it. Whatever you like. I just don't want it to be my responsibility anymore."_

_"Why me?"_

_"Because you're the only one who remembers what happened that night." And with that she thrust the bundle into my arms and slammed the door in my face. Her meaning was clear: She wanted to erase all evidence of that party._

_The child was terribly ugly. The Dark Lord's eyes and Bella's nose..._

_I am not so cruel that I would dround or sell an infant, but I couldn't bear to keep it. I've already sent an owl to Lucius with the whole story... He has the nicest home out of all the Death Eaters, so I expect it shall be a suitable place to raise it. Plus he has a house-elf to take care of it if he doesn't want to. I just pray he'll take it off my hands..._

_~The Half-Blood Prince_


	12. Author's Notes

**_Just some quick notes from the author..._ **

**1.** The Room of Requirement really shouldn't have been able to provide Phil with food, since food is one of the five principle exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. However, I did not notice my error until I had already finsihed the story, and the Room couldn't have given Phil the passage to the Hog's Head anyway, because Sporky and Scorpius had made it clear that they didn't want Phil to be able to escape. So I will cover up for my mistake in this way: Let's not say that the food came from nowhere, but rather, everytime Phil asked for a plate of chocolate chip cookies, someone else out in the world was suddenly wondering where their plate of chocolate chip cookies just dissapeared to.

**2.** I admit I've been a Dobby/Winky shipper for quite a while, so I got so excited with the creation of Sporky that it didn't immediantly dawn on me that the Malfoys really shouldn't have him, since his father had been freed by them, and (though I didn't say this in the fic, in my imagination it's true) he wasn't concieved until after both Dobby and Winky had been presented with clothes. So, again, I invent a side story to cover up for my blooper: Dobby and Winky kept Sporky with them when they worked in the Hogwarts kitchens, and Scorpius, being mischevious, often snuck into the kitchens for midnight snacks. Draco had told Scorpius about Dobby, so once when Scorpius heard Dobby and Winky talking, addressing eachother by name, he became curious and started asking Dobby about his past. Dobby, unaware that Scorpius was a Malfoy, answered his questions, and Scorpius soon sent an owl to his grandfather Lucius with the story. Through a series of (unfair and biased) Wizengamont trials, the Malfoys won custody of poor little Sporky.

**3.** Although not particularly relevant to the story, I think it would be amusing to say that Laygleswan eventually found love-- Teddy Lupin's pet chameleon, Dory. (Like Phil, Sporky, and Laygleswan, Dory is a character of my own invention).

**4.** In Chapter 8, I'll point out that I just made up the names of Winky's and Kingsley's parents, as well as Lucius's mother, because none of those people have been properly named anywhere in canon. There's also no canon proof that Draco married Pansy, so arguably I made up the name of Scorpius's mother as well. But come on, who isn't a Draco/Pansy shipper?

**5.** The Identifier also happens to be an item of my own invention, and the Azkaban Juvenille Facility happens to be a place of my own invention.

**6.** This "chapter" will most likley keep getting updated until I run out of things to explain or discuss.


End file.
